The End of the Sword
by angelprincessamu213
Summary: Amu is a warrior for hire living in the dirty streets of Edo. Everyone is afraid of her because of the color of her hair and call her the "Pink Haired Demon." It's hard enough to get a job as it is but when she is given a job by the young Lord Hotori to capture the notorious thief called the "Black Cat",whom no one has never been able to capture, what is she to do? Amuto


The End of the Sword

Chapter One Fire

Red and yellow flames rose from the tops of the village houses. Screams and wailing could be heard echoing through the dark night. Smoke crept everywhere as more and more houses were burnt to ash. Ash swirled around in the air. Bleared images ran past. A mother held her baby close as she ran for dear life into the forest.

"We're almost to safety my little one," whispered the mother to her baby.

"Guu," cooed the baby.

The mother rushed through the forest with her baby in her arms though her feet were blistered and sore she ran on. She made her way to a small road hidden in the dense forest. A wagon with a horse hitched up to it was waiting.

I'm almost there! the mother thought as she saw the wagon.

"Give me your hand Kaoru!" said a man standing in the back of the wagon.

The mother held out her hand.

The man took it and lifted her up into the back of the wagon.

Others sat huddled together in the back of the wagon with sad eyes knowing of pain of suffering.

The man hugged the mother and her baby.

"Thank God you made it here alright," he said with a sigh.

"I don't know what I'd do if something had happened to you and our daughter," he said worriedly.

"Hijitaka," said the mother with tears in her eyes.

"Kaoru," said Hijitaka to his wife grabbing her hands in his.

"I promise I'll get you and our daughter to safety," he said.

"Here sit down," he said leading her to a spot in the wagon.

"Just be careful," she said worriedly.

"I will," he said kissing his wife.

Kaoru sat down with her baby in her arms.

Hijitaka put a blanket around her shoulders and jumped off the side off the wagon with his sword in hand.

"Lets go Shota," called Hijitaka to the driver's seat.

"Got it," said Shota flicking the reins.

The horse started off Hijitaka with others on the side keeping watch.

They traveled for many hours finally reaching a clearing in the dark forest.

"We'll camp here for the night," said Hijitaka as he looked at everyone.

"Sounds good," said Shota from the driver's seat.

The wagon came to a jerking stop. Hijitaka helped all the passengers off of the wagon. After everyone was done setting up their tents they went inside them for the night.

"I'll keep first watch," said Hijitaka to Shota with a nod.

"Alright then I'll go catch some shut eye," yawned Shota as he walked off to his tent.

Several hours passed not a sound to be heard.

"Ssshk," went an arrow as it flew past Hijitaka and hit a tree.

"We're under attack!" he yelled unsheathing his sword as men in armor ran at him out of the forest with their swords drawn.

Everyone emerged from their tents. The women and children running to find a place to hide and the men with their bows and arrows and swords drawn charging into battle.

"Shing, shing," went Hijitaka's sword as he clashed swords with one of the armored men.

Hijitaka did a spin side kick and knocked him out. He kicked and punched several more men and knocked them out. Hijitaka made his way to the front of the battle.

He saw the leader of the armored men. The leader was on a white horse a smirk on his face.

"Capture them capture them all!" the leader cackled.

Hijitaka ran and jumped sword in hand to knock the leader out.

"Shhhk," went an arrow as it flew and pierced Hijitaka in the chest.

"Ughh," Hijitaka moaned as he put his hand over his wound.

"Ha! Ha ha ha!" laughed the leader as he saw what had happened to Hijitaka.

He was wounded and bleeding. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last.

He wobbled to the side. Using all the remaining strength he charged toward the leader with his sword in hand dodging arrows as they quivered past him.

"Yaah!" he cried as he slashed the evil leader's chest.

"Uh urgh," moaned Hijitaka as he fell to the ground as a second arrow pierced his chest.

The evil leader looked down at his wound that had been inflicted upon him and fell to the ground.

"Run Kaoru!" yelled Hijitaka as he laid sprawled on the ground.

"Run!" he yelled.

Kaoru heard her husband's yell.

"Hijitaka!" she yelled tears swelling up in her eyes.

Run, Run, Run, her head told her to do though her heart said otherwise.

"Waaa!" cried her baby as she began to run back into the forest.

"Shhh," she said tears still streaming down her face as she ran farther into the forest.


End file.
